What More Could You Ask For?
by writerchick13
Summary: GinnyHarry oneshot. Harry asks Ginny out, but she's insecure about what might happen. Will they be a couple? Find out! Please R&R! rated K for mild language.


**I've decided to write a Ginny/Harry one shot because God knows I haven't written one in forever and an age. : P Hope you like and review at end please! Writerchick13**

**Disclaimer: Why in the world do you have that idea? Because you're crazy? Oh, it all makes sense now.**

What More Could You Ask For?

"Ginny, I guess I'm gonna come out and say it. I like you. A lot. If you feel the same way about me, would you be my girlfriend?" Harry Potter had never been more nervous in his life. Funny how the little things make you want to hurl.

"Harry…it's flattering, it really is." Ginny started, and saw Harry's face fall immediately. She hurried on. "Just give me some time to think about it and let my brain process what you just asked me and I'll get back to you soon. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whenever you're ready." Harry looked so relieved that she wasn't rejecting him it almost made Ginny want to laugh.

Harry said goodbye and left Ginny still thinking on the third floor corridor. She had liked Harry for several years, ever since her second year when he had saved her from Tom Riddle. And really, what wasn't to like about him? He was sweet, caring, sensitive, and rich. Okay, maybe the last one didn't count so much, Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that if he didn't have a fortune waiting for him to use in Gringotts, she would still love him. That's right, love, not like. Some people say that your to young to know what love is when your only 15. But hey, when it's right, it's right.

"So, you're for sure then?" she asked herself aloud. "You want to date him?" well of course she wanted to date him! "Then why are you so hesitant?" she said, still talking to herself and starting in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Maybe it was because as much as she loved him, she didn't trust him not to break her heart. The last battle was coming up soon, Harry would have the Horocruxs destroyed in no time and then it would just be good against evil. She knew that he loved her, enough to want her to stay out of it all, and she loved him enough to have not one minute of it. He would break up with her and say it was for some greater good reason, that when the war was over they would live happily ever after, all of the empty promises.

"Ginny, what's gotten into you? How depressing is that!" she sternly reprimanded herself loudly and heard somebody chuckle nearby.

"What's wrong Gin?" A brown head appeared and suddenly Hermione was there.

_Great, just what I need. A best friend to talk to. Hermione will know what to do._ Ginny thought and then answered her best friend.

"Harry asked me out."

"That's great!" Hermione squealed.

"I told him I would think about it." Ginny replied.

"What? I don't get it, wasn't this what you've wanted since second year?" Hermione was suddenly confused, not something that happened very often.

"I thought so too. But I don't think I trust him enough." Ginny went on to tell the brown-eyed girl what her theory was. When she was finished, Hermione looked at her strangely for a second and then the corners of her mouth curled into a smile.

"You really believe all that bullshit you just told me?" she said, laughing.

"What?" Ginny was shocked; she didn't think she had ever heard Hermione cuss before.

"Seriously, you don't think that if you wanted to bad enough, you could persuade Harry to do anything and everything you wanted him to?" Hermione saw the dawn of comprehension cross over the redheads face and shook her head.

"Tell him yes Ginny. You love him; don't deny him this little piece of happiness. You'll deal with all that other stuff when the time comes." she said softly.

"You always give great advice. Since when did you learn to be so dumb?"

"…Huh?"

"You should take your own advice honey." Ginny said with the air of one who knows.

"Honestly Ginny, I have no idea what you are talking about…." the brown haired girl trailed off, her face flushing scarlet.

"You and my brother have had a thing for each other since Merlin knows how long. Why don't you take your own advice and don't deny him the happiness he deserves. Give him the slightest indication that you might like him and he'll ask you out in a second."

Hermione thought about it for a second and then realized she was right. And she did like the redhead…sure. Why not, why not take her own advice and take the plunge?

"When did you get to be so wise?" she said, only half laughing.

The redhead smiled and said gently "What are best friends good for if they can't make you see what's in front of your face?" she gave Hermione a hug and walked into the common room, leaving her best friend outside to think for awhile.

Inside, Ginny saw Harry sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, which was slowly dieing.

"Harry?"

"Ginny!" he replied, jumping up.

"Yes." she said simply and waited for the reaction that was sure to come. The reaction however, wasn't what she had been expecting.

Harry looked at her for a full 60 seconds before crossing the room in five long strides and taking Ginny in his arms, planted a sweet heavenly kiss on her lips. They broke apart after a time and Ginny looked up into Harry's green eyes. They were beautiful, everything about him was perfect.

"I love you. Please tell me you return the feeling." Ginny whispered.

"I thought you already knew that. I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry replied, planting feather light kisses on her neck.

He led his new girlfriend over to a red plush couch and nestled Ginny right in the crook of his arm. They laid there, Harry eventually falling asleep, Ginny basking in the feeling of finally be with Harry.

_What's not to like about him? _Ginny thought lazily. _He's sweet, caring, sensitive…and he's an awesome kisser._

**How did you like? Tell me in a review and thanks for reading! Love from-Writerchick13**


End file.
